winged_cloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Spirit - Transcript
Takahiro: Every person has a dream they wish to pursue. Yet, as people grow up, they often come to realize the truth: Dreams are nothing more than fairytales. At least that's what most people say... Then, what about those who do end up accomplishing their dreams? Are they merely incredibly lucky? Dad: Every man has a dream he wants to accomplish. However, there is something really important you should know, my boy... A real man doesn't give up on his dream, no matter what overwhelming challenges he might have to face! 'Takahiro: '''I still remember those foolish words my dad used to say. But despite their silly nature, I found myself inspired by them. Ever since I was a young child I have been interested in martial arts. It didn't matter whether I watched a match on television or read a manga about some heroic martial artist... It has always been my dream to become a martial artist one day. Of course, it was a bit childish of me to think that I could become a hero simply by learning martial arts. Even though I already understood that superheroes were nothing more than figments of my imagination, I still had a desire to use my strength for the sake of others. My Name is Gushiken Takahiro, a 17-year-old rising judo star. And no, that's not me bragging. I'm actually about to take part in a tournament 2 weeks from now that could make or break my career on an international level! Of course, I was excited about the opportunity to finally accomplish my dreams and represent my country at sport that I loved, but the same excitement also made me feel incredibly nervous. And while those worrisome thoughts haunted my mind, a familiar voice resounded from outside the window. Okay, Okay! I'll be right there, Koyomi! Not wanting to keep Koyomi waiting, I quickly dashed toward the front door to let her in, not ever realizing that I was still in my pajamas. Hold on a second, Koyomi! Gotta grab my shoes before we head off the school. '''Koyomi: '''Really? I never realized our school had a strict uniform or sleepwear policy. Nice jammies, by the way, did you borrow them from your mom? '''Takahiro: '''For a moment my eyes drifted downwards, noticing that I was indeed wearing my pajamas. I let out a groan of annoyance, and marched back towards my room. Bah, there's nothing wrong with my jammies! The Golden Knight is a famous comic book hero in the west! Besides, not everyone prefers to sleep naked like you... Mumbling those words, I started stripping out of my clothes, not particularly minding the presence of the girl behind me. '''Koyomi: '''TH-THAT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE! You know very well it was super hot that night! And geez! Warn me before you strip naked in front of me, you idiot! '''Takahiro: '''You didn't seem to mind it when we were little. Maybe you want me to turn around instead? '''Koyomi: '''NO! STOP! Don't make me kick your ass! '''Takahiro: '''I decided I had teased her enough and quickly pulled on my pants, proceeding with the remaining few items of clothing before I was suitably dressed for school. Besides, I had a reason for being so distracted. '''Koyomi: '''You've been distracted a lot lately. What's going on in the hollow skull of yours? '''Takahiro: '''It's that upcoming match... I have no idea how anyone can remain calm when an international career is at stake. I wouldn't be surprised if I had made up enough doomsday scenarios to fill up the apocalypse genre. '''Koyomi: '''Oh, right, the judo thing. I'm sure you'll do fine. I've seen some of your matches, and you kick butt! And, of course, if you're really worried, you could always pray! '''Takahiro: '''Pray? '''Koyomi: '''What, don't tell me you don't know? It's one of the school's legends. Apparently, there's some shrine out in the forest that, if you pray to it, brings you good luck. Ichikawa-san said that his sister prayed to it the night before her exam, and she got a perfect score! '''Takahiro: '... A shrine that is said to bring you good luck? Sounds like bogus to me, but at this point I'm willing to try anything, I guess. I'll ask Ichikawa-san about the location. I'm not exactly in the mood to get lost in the forest and end up a modern day Tarzan. '''Koyomi: '''Well, whatever. If you do go looking, at least send me a message to let me know. And will you hurry up? We're going to be late AGAIN. '''Takahiro: '''A hero is never too early... Nor are they too late. They arrive precisely when they are needed! But for the sake of avoiding detention, let's hurry. '''Koyomi: '''That's a wizard, not a hero genius! How can one person be such a sports nerd AND such a geek at the same time? '''Takahiro: '''Let's not forget the Casanova and Man of the Year candidate bits, they're important details. '''Koyomi: '''I doubt you'd qualify for either one of them, Pajama Boy... '''Takahiro: '''Anyway, let us boldly go where everyone has gone before: to school! '''Koyomi: '''Uugh, NERD! '''Takahiro: '''Later that day, I finally got a chance to talk to my classmate about the location of the shrine that Koyomi had mentioned earlier. Gym was the last thing on the schedule for today, so once people got ready to go home I approached the guy. Hey Ichikawa! Is it true that your sister discovered some shrine, that is said to bring you good luck? '''Ichikawa: '''Ohoho! Let me guess, you want to date her. Well, even tough I do have to admit that she's very attractive, I'm afraid she's already going out with someone. Not to mention, you're not her type! '''Takahiro: '''I already got my hands full dealing with Koyomi. You can keep your sister to yourself. Joke aside, I'm more interested in that shrine. Did she mention where she found it? I didn't know there was anything near the forest, aside from the dojo. '''Ichikawa: '''Oh. Well, uh... She said something about it being near a river. And quite high up. To be honest, I wasn't paying too much attention when she was going on about it. I mean, she was wearing this top, and it was tight, and... '''Takahiro: '''Stop! STOP! I seriously don't need to hear the details, and I doubt anyone else is interested. So, do you know anyone who might have heard about the shrine? '''Classmate: '''Are you guys talking about that lucky shrine out in the forest? '''Takahiro: '''The one and only! According to Ichikawa's sister, there's supposed to be one near a river. '''Classmate: '''I don't know about that, but there's this fiery girl at the Asakura dojo who knows more about it. '''Ichikawa: '''Wait... are you talking about Ariya-sama? About this tall, ridiculously strong, and super scary? '''Classmate: '''That's the one! '''Ichikawa: '''Oh! In that case, I believe I can still be of help, Takahiro-kun! I know where that place is! '''Takahiro: '''Of course you do. We both do. You just want to tag along, don't you? I don't think Ariya-senpai will aprreciate you visiting her with your usual tricks in mind. Do I need to remind you what happened last time you tried to peek at her after she finished practice? Blood, sweat, and tears... '''Ichikawa: '''Sh-shut up! I don't peep on the ladies! That's slander, you know! I should sue you! I would NEVER look upon Ariya-sama's glorious body in any state of nudity! '''Takahiro: '''Oh, so you haven't seen her naked yet? '''Ichikawa: '''I-I've seen a bit of a side-boob, but the hole I found didn't really let me get a good view of... '''Takahiro: '''There we go, someone call the cops, Ichikawa the peeping tom has confessed. I playfully patted Ichikawa's shoulder as I turned around, grabbing my bag in the process, and prepared to leave. Thanks for the tip, Ichikawa. I'll let the judge know you were most helpful during the interrogation. '''Ichikawa: '''This is unfair! I was coerced! I won't say another word until I speak with my lawyer! '''Takahiro: '''Once school was over, I decided to take my chances with the little bit of Intel I had managed to obtain from my classmates. If memory served me right, Ariya-senpai would be practicing at the dojo today. Of course, I knew her. She was a judo student just like myself, but for whatever reason, she has been refusing to compete in any tournament for a while now. Ariya-senpai, are you around? I shouted her name as I parked my bike, looking around for any sign of the girl. Category:Transcript